Screen content sharing may be used by an application, for example, in remote desktop, video conferencing, and/or mobile media presentation applications. Screen content sharing may be subject to one or more industry-wide application requirements. In comparison to the video content (e.g., natural video content), the screen content may include numerous blocks with several dominant (e.g., major) colors and/or sharp edges because the screen content may include sharp curves and texts inside. Video compression may be used to encode screen content and/or transmit the encoded screen content to a receiver. Video compression may not fully characterize the feature of screen content and/or may lead to a low compression performance. For example, the reconstructed picture may suffer from poor quality. Curves and/or texts of the reconstructed picture may be blurred and/or it may be difficult to recognize the curves and/or texts of the reconstructed picture. Reconstruction of screen content may depend on the screen compression method that is used.